Appearances
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Sonny is angry at Chad. The two are sent to pick Dakota Condor's birthday cake and meet an old friend of Chad's. Sonny gets jealous and decides to forgive C. Dylan Cooper. An unexpected twist at the end. One-shot.


**Sonny is angry at Chad. The two are sent to pick Dakota Condor's birthday cake and meet an old friend of Chad's. Sonny gets jealous and decides to forgive C. Dylan Cooper. An unexpected twist at the end. One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: Sonny With A Chance belongs to Disney. **

"Chad", called out James Condor of Condor Studios. "I need you to do something for me."

Chad Dylan Cooper stopped in his tracks on his way to his dressing room and flashed Mr. Condor a bright smile. "Yes?" he said. "How can I be of service?"

"It's my little girl's birthday tonight and you have to pick up her cake."

Chad suppressed an internal groan. He didn't want to do anything for Dakota Condor but since her father was the boss, there was nothing he could do but politely say yes and write down the bakery's address on a piece of paper. Chad didn't want to put his job on the line just because Dakota was a pain in the butt. Yes people, Chad D. Cooper was capable of being polite… at times.

"Sonny!" exclaimed Mr. Condor.

The actress in question looked towards where the two men stood. She walked on in their direction. "Hi", she said to the studio owner while she completely ignored any and every kind of contact with the blonde actor standing next to him.

Mr. Condor seemed surprised at how Sonny didn't bother to acknowledge Chad's presence but he didn't make any comment on it. "So how are you?" he said to her. "How much longer are you going to be on leave?"

"I'm good. Uh I've still got a few months left, Sir", answered Sonny. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

The older man nodded. "Great."

"Can I leave now?" interrupted Chad. "It's a long drive so I should get a head start."

"Right. Go but wait, why don't you take Sonny along with you?"

Sonny made a face. "I'm not going anywhere with him", she said, folding her hands across her stomach. "I was going to Tawni anyway."

"Your cast mates are currently in rehearsal for tonight's show and they won't be free for a while", said Mr. Condor. "It'd be better if you go with him."

~X~

Sonny and Chad walked to Chad's convertible. He tried to open the passenger seat door for her but she slapped his hand away. "I think I can open a door by myself", she said coldly.

"Sonny…." Started Chad. "Don't be like this."

"It's your fault. I'll be like this if I want to."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."  
"Good."

The drive wasn't as long as Chad thought it would be. Traffic was less and the roads were clear. The only thing that was bothering him was Sonny's hostile attitude. She hadn't said a word to him in the past fifty minutes and it was starting to worry him. He didn't think that she'd remain angry for so long but she still. If only he'd learnt to keep his mouth shut in the morning.

If only he hadn't accidentally said something which offended her.

The car was quiet except for the music playing. "Hey. Isn't that my song from Starstruck?" said Chad in attempt to make conversation. "You loved that movie, didn't you?"

Sonny's eyes trained on him. "It was a good movie", she agreed. "Your character was so romantic once he got his head out of his ass. Too bad you didn't learn anything from him."

"I said I'm sorry!" exclaimed Chad. "How times do you want to me to say it?"

"I'll forgive you when you mean it."  
~X~

They entered the bakery and headed to the front. There were a few people in there but there weren't that many and soon enough, Chad's turn came up.

The girl behind the counter was a young one and she recognized her customer immediately. "Oh My God. You're Mackenzie from Mackenzie Falls!" she exclaimed. "I'm like totally a big fan of yours."

Chad leaned against the marble top in such a way that he was face to face with the employee. "Nice to meet you, big fan of mine", he said coolly. "I'm Chad, Chad Dylan Cooper."

The teenage girl's eyes widened and she shrieked. She pulled out a pen from her pocket and asked Chad to sign her uniform which he instantly did.

Another young woman came up to Chad and batted her eye-lashes at him. She wasn't as young as the counter girl, noted Sonny. She was older with long brown hair, sparkly green eyes and the longest legs ever. And she was definitely trying to flirt with Chad.

And poor Chad, he was so oblivious to her flirting that he didn't realize that Sonny was getting angrier than before but this time, her anger wasn't directed at him. "Hey Sonny", he said. "Come over and meet Allison. We used to live next door to each other."

Sonny made her way over to Chad and Allison. At that moment, she decided to forgive Chad who chatted animatedly with his ex-neighbour. She glared at the girl before possessively putting her arm around Chad's neck.

"Who's this?" asked Allison.

Sonny was outraged. She was one of the stars of So Random. She'd been a part of the show since she was a teenager and now that she was twenty one, she was quite a famous face around Hollywood. Not only that, her relationship with one of the most handsome heart-throbs added to her popularity.

Chad grinned, still having not noticed Sonny's anger. All he could think was that he'd been forgiven. "My wife", he said proudly. "Sonny Monroe Cooper."

"You're married?" gasped Allison. "As of when?"

"Almost a year", Sonny was the one to answer.

"How come you didn't know, Al? I thought you were a journalist", said Chad.

"I am", fumed Allison. "I'm a journalist. I don't work for any gossip rags and nor do I read them."

Chad shrugged. "Oh-kay."

~X~

"I didn't like that woman!" exclaimed Sonny as she and Chad exited arm-in-arm.

"Why?"

"She was a filthy little skank who tried sinking her claws into you while I was standing right next to you."

"Jealous much, Sonny?" smirked Chad.

"I married to you, aren't I? Some of your habits were bound to have rubbed off on me."

"Well said. Does this mean you're no longer angry?"

"I'm not", said Sonny. "I'm worried now." She looked down at her stomach.

"About what?" Chad was confused.

"What if our daughter turns out to be like Dakota?"

"Don't say that!" yelled Chad. "Please don't say things like that." His eyes went down to his wife's swollen belly. The same belly he'd stupidly called fat while leaving for work that morning. That was a mistake that he would not be repeating ever again in his lifetime.

"I'm just saying…."

Chad shook his head. "Hell no. I'll have nightmares for the next two months and-" He shuddered. "No. I can't imagine my kid to be anything like that demon."

**I'm sure none of you saw the twist. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this random little one-shot. Could you review too? Please? :-)**


End file.
